The present invention relates generally to mechanisms for interconnecting electrical leads and electrical medical devices; and more particularly, to systems and methods of interconnecting implantable electrical leads and implantable medical electrical devices such as pacemakers, nerve stimulators, implantable defibrillators, implantable monitors, and so forth.